1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of collection of clinical samples of biological fluids or body discharge. In particular, the invention relates to methods of collection, storage and transportation of vaginal discharge on a simple device, so as to maximize the specimen quantity and quality and to enable the detection of infectious disease agents or host genetic markers by nucleic acid amplification or other technologies.